


And In The End

by InfinitysGrace



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Aromantic Asexual Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Aromantic Asexual Logic | Logan Sanders, Aromantic Character, Asexual Character, Internalized Acephobia, M/M, Pride, yeah I know it's late
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-03 19:11:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19470331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfinitysGrace/pseuds/InfinitysGrace
Summary: Virgil is anxious about showing pride. Logan’s having none of that.





	And In The End

**Author's Note:**

> "And in the end, I'll do it all again, I think you're my best friend," - Fall out boy, The Kids Aren't Alright

Virgil glances around, the crowd of bright colors, and face paint surrounding him and Logan. Some completely oblivious to how awkward the two of them most likely looked walking aimlessly down the path like they were, while others stared at them for a few seconds after having to push past them as they were walking way too slow. _Not welcome. Run. Take Logan and run before they know._ He starts biting the zipper on the sleeve of his hoodie.

“Virgil!” Logan says exasperated. _Shit I zoned out again, didn’t I._ He doesn’t respond, trying to fully wake up from his daze. It wasn’t until Logan proceeded to grab his wrist, stopping them both, that he snapped back to reality completely, and looked at his hand. “Virgil, are you okay.” he demands after probably asking that already too. Maybe. He wasn’t sure. He blinked a few times, and Logan let go of him.

“What?” He asks, raising an eyebrow at him. That makes him frown. _Good going Virge. You confused him._

“As I was going to say, Roman stated that he, and Patton were near the stage. I was going to suggest we go find them, but you seem distressed,” Logan explains, crossing his arms and studying him closely.

“No more than usual. There are a lot of people here.” _A lot of people to judge us._ He adds on in his head and glances down at Logan’s polo shirt. Three small pins were fastened to the left side. He wanted to rip two of them off. _It might not be safe here. He might be harassed if someone sees. Protect. Run._

“Yes. We _are_ at a festival. However this seems to be more than your usual amount of social anxiety,” he observes, looking to where Virgil is staring, then back up to him. He then removes the tote bag he had secured on his back, and starts looking through it. “Oh. Did you want your flag? It’s in my backpack, I grabbed it before we le-”

Virgil finches, and steps away from him, which stops Logan from his rambling. He pulls the flag out, folded neatly and only with the black visible, and once again looks confused, slowly piecing together what was happening.

“You don’t know what everyone’s thinking,” Virgil explains quietly, avoiding his eyes. “You know people hate us. You know they don’t think we belong here. What’s the point of even… existing here?”

Silence falls between the two. _Great. Wonderful. You ruined it. He’s going to hate you too._ Virgil looks down at the ground, and fidgets with his sleeve zipper again. _You shouldn’t have said anything._

He jumps slightly as Logan drapes the ace flag over his shoulders, and stares at him as he ties it around his neck.

Logan smiles back. “The fear you’re feeling is exactly why we belong here.” He adjusts the flag so that it looks more presentable, and digs through his bag again.

He continues as he searches. “We’ve lived a majority of our lives not knowing there was a name for what we were,” he pulls out an aromantic pin identical to the one he’s wearing, and pins it to Virgil’s hoodie. “People proceeded to hate us for existing. Questioned our validity. They tried to make us an illness. Tell us we could be fixed because we exist in a way they do not care to understand. Sound familiar?”

Virgil examines how he looks, slowly starting to feel more at ease. “And even to this day our existence is questioned. Our place, and our right to feel pride for the progress those like us have accomplish is questioned, and there are even attempts from our own community for it to be denied, Virgil.”

Virgil looks at him and frowns when his voice gains an edge to it, and Logan’s frustrated glare could kill a man. “Don’t let anyone tell you differently. For people like us, existing is reason enough.”

**Author's Note:**

> Posted from Tumblr like a year ago, yes I know it's late, it was late the first time too


End file.
